


Blood and Water

by TheWitchAndTheVoid (GhastlyGirl)



Series: A Moment in Time [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Blood Magic, Female Hawke - Freeform, Fluff, Humour, M/M, Sexual Tension, Smut, Swearing, canon typical depictions of violence, explicit scenes will be marked NSFW, slight diversion from canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-08-15 02:10:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8038090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhastlyGirl/pseuds/TheWitchAndTheVoid
Summary: Aqun Adaar wanted average. A house, a family, perhaps a small bakery down the street where he could buy pies and hear the local gossip - average. But unfortunately life had other plans. Instead, Aqun Adaar suddenly finds himself thrown into the fade, forced to confront his literal inner demons, pressed ganged into what seems to be a heretical organisation, and told to save the world.But then again, with a penchant for blood magic and a band of cutthroat fighters behind him, it seems like average wasn't on the cards to begin with.





	1. I - The Fade

Everything was green. Aqun lifted his body off the floor and stood, a small amount of debris falling from the creases in his jacket to scatter loudly across the floor, every muscle aching as he stretched out his spine. A hand went up to rub at his temples and it took the qunari a moment before he realised it was his own. The light was blinding, the haze of his vision being clouded by sickening swirls of grey and green; every time the fog seemed to clear, an unknown force snapped it shut again, leaving only glimpses of the terrain that surrounded him.

 

 _I knew you’d come, eventually_.

 

The words travelled through the air as an echo, and Aqun couldn’t help but smile as they reached his ears. “It has certainly been a while, old friend, how’s the Fade treating you these days?” The qunari began walking forwards, the fog clearing a path for him as he traipsed towards no destination in particular.

 

_I could ask the same of you, maraas._

“Oh, have we resorted to name calling now?” Aqun laughed, lightly kicking a stone into the fog as he walked; from behind the veil of mist he could swear he heard scuttling. “I would have gone for something more fragrant myself, but that empty insult works just as well.”

 

 _You make jokes to hide from your fears, maraas, but there will be no hiding here; not now you are-_ The voice paused for dramatic effect, each syllable spat from the omnipresent source as it mocked _, present._

Aqun made a sharp turn to the right and the mist shuddered, the sudden unpredictability of his movements causing it to pulse erratically, a glimpse of a sharp incline was enough for him to know that he was heading in the right direction. “And what do you know of my fears, friend, that makes you so certain I cannot hide? I’ve actually been rather good at it recently.” The unembodied voice let out what could possibly have been defined as a chuckle, the sharp bark of laughter broken up by a dose of raspy breaths.

 

_Oh aren’t you fun, maraas, perhaps we should play a game?_

The fog shifted around Aqun’s feet, the thick mist spiralling up into a pillar, before the light wind that caressed the man’s skin slowly picked up ferocity and began to sculpt the construct. Aqun continued walking and the pillar followed, with each step the structure taking on more of a likeness to his sister, before she strode by his side wearing her usual grin. The man paused and examined the finished creation. His hand reached up to gently lift her chin. “Her eyes are blue, not green.” He let her chin drop, “I do believe you are getting rather out of practice, my friend, perhaps you need someone new to play with.” Aqun let his hand grasp at a handful of her red curls, the greenish light causing them to retain what appeared to be a rather odd shade of mustard, and let them drop again. “But if you were attempting to show my darkest fear, you got me, she is a rather hideous beast.”

 

A long arm darted out from behind and wrapped around her waist to pull her back into the fog, an imitation of her scream echoing across the desolate terrain. Aqun rolled his eyes and took three steps backwards into the fog behind him, a quick turn causing the mist to part again, with the incline once again revealed.

 

_Was I not explicit enough for you, maraas?_

Aqun stopped to watch a limp arm fall outwards from the fog to lie loosely on the ground in front of him, the body still hidden underneath a thick curtain of green. A single strand of red hair was wrapped around the index finger, the slashed forearm dripping a dark oozing substance into the ground. He gracefully stepped over it. “Perhaps _too_ explicit; you know, after seeing a certain amount of blood it just starts to become comical, like a clumsy clown.” Another, slightly darker arm fell out of the mist in front of him, vallaslin snaking around its wrist to curl towards its fingers, and Aqun cringed.

 

_I do believe I’ve hit a nerve._

Aqun stepped towards the arm this time, the movement causing the fog to dissipate and reveal the body connected. She lied on her front, Large red gashes rose up her forearms and across her back in uniform streaks, the dark red blood almost doing a successful job of camouflaging itself as the dark red vallaslin that decorated her body. He reached out a hand and carded his fingers through the black mass of hair that flowed around her. “She shaved the sides of her head recently, you know.” He took a few strands between his thumb and forefinger and began to rub, “I have to hand it to you though, the realism is just…” Aqun let his words temper out on their own as the small clump of hair fell back into the mass. “It feels so lifelike.”

 

_That’s because it is._

 

The body released a sudden raspy exhale and shifted on the floor. Aqun recoiled slightly as it turned its head, two green eyes appearing from the black curtain of hair, but called every muscle in his body forwards to push towards the body and leap over it; the fog once again parting to show he was closer to the incline. From this distance he could see a shining light at the top. “What do you mean?” His words came out loud and between breaths as he took up a light jog, the fog pulsing as it attempted to keep up with his movements.

 

 _You haven’t realised?_ The voice let out its unnerving chuckle again, _My dear maraas, you are in the Fade._

“You’re lying.” Aqun spat from between his teeth, his speed increasing as he pushed towards what he hoped would be the exit. “This isn’t real, I’m dreaming again, like before.” His boot caught on a rock and he stumbled, but managed to keep himself upright as he used the momentum to continue.

 

 _Oh, I see._ The voice was laughing now, full booming echoes that embedded themselves into every fibre of Aqun’s beings, _I see why I didn’t win our game, Aqun; I can’t become your darkest nightmare if you’re already living it._

The scuttling grew louder within the fog and Aqun spun to look behind him. From the edges of the fog long tendrils began to appear, the black slashes slowly moulding into forms as they reached the fogless path. The qunari turned himself forward and darted to his right, the floor becoming slightly steeper as the incline loomed closer, the tip now peeking from above the highest tendril of fog.

 

 _Scared, maraas?_ The voice was almost entirely blocked out by the sound of Aqun’s own panting as his feet slapped against the ground, but it was still audible. _You know this would be over if you just gave in, they won’t hurt you if I don’t let them._ The scuttling creatures behind him seemed to screech in confirmation, and Aqun threw himself forward at a faster pace as he heard how close they were behind him. _They will tear you apart maraas, but I can keep you together; keep you whole._

Aqun threw his body wildly to the left and landed harshly against a wall of rock. The pain ricocheted within his body and he let out a yell, the Fade heightening his every sense. “For one of your nightmares this is awfully real, I’m impressed.” He managed to spit his words out through gritted teeth as he turned to look behind him. The rocky outcropping he had crashed into seemed to flank the steep incline and he threw himself at it, hands grabbing for purchase as he attempted to climb the steep face.

 

 _Do not lie to yourself, maraas, it is not becoming of you. No-_ the voice seeped into the air and made it crackle around Aqun as he climbed, causing his hands to slip slightly at the distraction, - _you can feel it, feel the real that this is. Just let me in, maraas, and this will be over._ A sharp pain coursed through the qunari’s chest as the entity attempted to force his way in, claws scraping at the inside of his chest to find purchase on whatever shred of doubt it could find; there was nothing Aqun could do but hug the Cliffside and hope for the pain to subside. _Play fair, maraas, you know I’ve won this time._

“Keep going!” A woman’s voice rang out and Aqun looked towards the source of the sound. An older female was leant over the edge, arm outstretched as she beckoned him forward, “I hear them too, you are almost there!” The feeling of claws inside his chest seemed to recede slightly at her words and he lifted a hesitant hand upwards to climb higher. Three more pulls of his arms and he was almost within her reach, her hand dangling off the side as a symbol of safety.

 

 _You thought it would be this easy, maraas? I have waited long enough for you._ The voice rang out louder this time, and Aqun felt talons dig into his calves. A scream of pain erupted from his lips as he felt two large fangs dig into his flesh, and as he dared to look down the entity shimmered to take on the appearance of a spider. The large arachnid had somehow wrapped its two long legs around the qunari’s lower half, and the sheen of its many eyes seemed to waver slightly as the manifestation attempted to adapt to its new form. Aqun dropped one hand from the cliff edge to pull at the creature’s limbs and it seemed to put up little resistance. He raised his fist high in the air and brought it down onto the creature’s skull, a resounding crack echoing across the landscape as the spider slipped and smacked roughly against the stone. Aqun turned and took two more pulls upwards before latching on to the woman’s arm, her grip surprisingly strong as she heaved him over the stone edge.

Before he could turn to thank her the woman had placed two hands on his shoulders and was pushing him backwards. The man stumbled, and as he fell backwards Aqun saw two long talons sweep around the woman’s body, the figure disappearing off the cliff edge just as Aqun’s vision blurred, and his back hit a cold stone floor.

 

Everything was still green, but somehow brighter. The wind had been knocked from his body and the air felt cold against the back of his throat as he gasped recklessly for it. He could hear shouting, and suddenly a hand came into his vision. Aqun shot from the floor as quickly as he could and stood, the blood taking a bit too long to reach his head as he stumbled slightly. The figure reached out to grab him and he threw his fist against in their direction, the punch somehow connecting despite his lack of expertise with hand to hand combat. He could hear a yell in the distance and his head began to throb, another stumble sending his shoulder straight into the chest of another figure, the force causing it to fall backwards onto the floor. Pain shot through him at the contact and he let out an unrestrained roar, his head shooting backwards at the sheer intensity of the agony his actions had caused. The air had not truly filled his lungs and tears streaked down his cheeks as he flung himself forward and away from the crowd that was now gathering around him, droplets appearing in his eyesight as he stumbled and landed on his knees. Aqun lifted a hand up to swipe at his forehead before bringing it backwards to see it was caked in blood, and smiled. This was all he needed to escape from the figures that were now slowly encroaching into his eyesight. The qunari closed his eyes and focused, reaching out in his mind to the channels that allowed him to access his mana, and began to push it forwards and out into the world around him. The blood began to curdle slightly as the magical essence slowly seeped in and absorbed the life force of the liquid, and Aqun placed both hands upon the floor to get a better baring of his surroundings. He straightened his back, lifted his head up-

 

A strike to the back of the neck caused the man’s body to scream in excruciating pain, and Aqun was conscious only long enough to see the ground come up to meet his body.


	2. II - The Bridges We Burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aqun finds himself making some difficult decisions to protect the ones he loves.

The bridge was there, and then it wasn’t, and Aqun was falling. His feet went over his head as his elbow snapped against a falling piece of debri, sparks of green and blue flame still licking at the once strong stonework. A thud rocked the whole of his body as the air in his lungs escaped him. Aqun found himself cold, aching, and staring at a fractured green sky.

“When I said I wanted to die in a blaze of glory, I wasn’t looking for the literal definition.” The words came out slightly wheezier than anticipated, but a disgusted grunt from the Seeker told him he had been heard. Aqun smiled and rolled over, his whole left arm now ablaze with pain as he struggled to his feet.

 

They stood atop a frozen lake, the ice so thick that the falling debri hadn’t even begun to dent the surface, an assortment of wood and stone lying split and crumbled against the smooth blue expanse. Cassandra stretched before turning to him.

“We move forward, towards-“ a dark green mass interrupted her as it crashed into the lake’s ice, black clumps of sludge spraying from the impact, “Oh for- Stay behind me!”

“Are you sure? I make an excellent shield.” Cassandra let out another grunt at his response before unsheathing her sword, running forward to swing at an erupting arm that was attempting to grapple its way out of the black mass.

 

Aqun took a few steps backwards before spinning and walking over to the rubble. The qunari knew it was unlikely anyone else would have survived the fall, if they hadn’t had landed on top like he had then there was at least three hundred pounds’ worth of rock bludgeoning to survive; but he opened up his channels anyway. Living blood felt different to that which had spilt, and as his hands ghosted slowly over the top of the rocks he prayed that at least one person had survived the fall. His hands stopped as he came to a wooden pole, a quick pull on its end releasing it from the cluster of rubble. The staff was slightly bent, splintering in a few places, and _ugly_ – but it was functional.

 

Cassandra shouted his name and the tall qunari man was met with an even taller demon as he spun on his heels to see her. Aqun let out a yelp before thrusting the pointed end of his staff into the beast’s belly, a kick to its abdomen throwing it off the blade and sending it back slightly. It stumbled before lunging forward again, one of its talons catching the side of Aqun’s face. He roared as the sharp nail sliced through his cheek, the blood beginning to stream down his face and onto his neck. Aqun leant backward, thrusting the end of the staff into the demon’s face as he threw his mana into the wooden rod, a bright spark of fire erupting from the end as it licked its way around the target. The demon reared back. A scream erupted from its lips as the black mass clawed at its own face, the fire spreading further with each flailing scratch, the movements only ceasing as Aqun spun his staff and let the blade slide gracefully across its neck.

 

Aqun probed his cheek with his tongue. The claw had gone right through the flesh, and the taste of copper flooded into his mouth as he disrupted the two pieces of skin. Aqun weakly wiped away the blood on his jaw before leaning down and running his hands over the demon’s body. There was a spark that still clung to the body, and although it wasn’t created by blood and being it was still malleable enough to work for him, so he placed his hand against the demon’s head and let his mana pull. The life force shot through him like a spark of electricity and he reared backwards. The ache in his elbow was dulling and the wetness on his cheek receded slightly as the blood magic stretched and tore the absorbed life force apart. From his peripheral Aqun could see tendrils of blood pulling its way off his skin before plunging back down to knit the cut off across his cheek together, any life still left in the spilt liquid absorbing slowly back into his skin.

 

He heard stomping, and suddenly there was a hand on his shoulder throwing him to the ground as a foot came up to knock his legs out from underneath him. Cassandra stood above him, fire in her eyes, the point of her sword resting against his neck. Her stare was focused on his cheek with a look of disgust, and a tendril of blood grazed just far enough into his eyesight to confirm that his skin was still knitting itself together. Aqun raised an eyebrow.

“Drop you weapon, blood mage.” Cassandra spat the words at him. Without hesitation his hand released the staff and let it fall to the ground beside him. “I should have killed you in the cells.”

“I think you’re forgetting you need me, Seeker.” Aqun waved his glowing hand towards Cassandra, “but feel free to slash to your hearts content once we close the hole in the sky, if that doesn’t kill me first, of course.”

 

Cassandra huffed before taking a step back and signalling him to stand.  “Take the staff, I know you do not need it to cast magic, and I cannot have you completely unprepared.” Aqun nodded before snatching up the wooden staff, being careful of the blade still pointed in his direction. “What were you doing when I called to you?”

“I was looking for survivors.”

“Were there…?” Aqun shook his head and Cassandra’s lips pressed into a tight thin line. She let her sword drop to her side. “Very well.” The woman paused. “I should remember that you did not try to run.”

 

*

 

Haven was cold. It was the first thing Aqun noticed as he woke up, the tip of his nose almost numb as it poked out from the bedcovers. Every muscle ached as the mage pulled himself up and thrust the covers off, reshuffling himself so he sat upright, his long, gangling legs hanging off the side.  There was a thud and Aqun jumped up, hands scrabbling for something he could use as a weapon as he turned to face his intruder. The ‘intruder’ was a small elf, and was two feet shorter than him at least. Aqun relaxed; the elf did not.

 

“I didn’t know you were awake, I swear!” There was fear in her voice, which Aqun figured was to be expected, but there was something else as well that he couldn’t place. His eyes went down to the box she had dropped.

“Don’t, uh- don’t worry about it.” He picked the box up before attempting to hand it back to her; the elf fell to her knees in response, arms outstretched.

“I beg your forgiveness and your blessing. I am but a humble servant.” The small elf seemed to be talking to his feet, her eyes not daring to wander to his face. Aqun turned around before looking back at her.

“Are you…talking to me?”

“They say you saved us. The breach stopped growing, just like the mark on your hand; its all anyone has talked about for the last three days.”

“Oh, well I-“ Aqun nervously reached up to itch at the base of his left horn, “yes, that’s- so, I mean- well, that’s that then.”

“I’m certain lady Cassandra would want to know you’ve wakened. She said ‘at once’!” Aqun nodded. A montage of the various times the Seeker had threatened to kill him decided to cycle through his head but he pushed it to the back.

“Where is she?” The elf gave some frantic directions before scrabbling out of the door.

 

*

 

Getting chancellor Roderick to walk out of the meeting room in a blaze of anger felt more like an achievement than partially closing the breach did. He was closely followed by Leliana as she strode off to find her scouts. The little man’s face had sparked into a beautiful beetroot colour that Aqun would have rather liked a cloak made out of, the deep maroon making quite a stark contrast against the man’s white robes. An awkward silence now hung over the two figures in the room, and the qunari man felt as if it were up to him to break it.

“So, uh- do you really think I’m the herald of Andraste?”

“I believe the maker sent you in our darkest hour, and that you were exactly what we needed _when_ we needed it.” Cassandra did not look up from the book in front of her.

“You really think your maker would send someone like me?”

“The maker does as he wills; it is not for me to say.”

“Even if that means a qunari blood mage is his chosen one?”

“My faith is not so easily shaken, Aqun.” Cassandra looked up at him, which was a rather considerable distance despite the woman’s rather tall stature, “And you are the only one we know is not behind the death of the divine, that is all I need for now.”

 

Cassandra’s eyes darted behind Aqun as Leliana re-entered, reams of parchment clutched to her chest as she returned to her place beside the Seeker.

“Varric is still here and Solas has not made a move to suggest he will be leaving; I have asked Threnn to find them suitable lodgings.” She placed the parchment on the desk neatly and began to write as she spoke, “Cullen said he will be here shortly to discuss his place within this Inquisition, and I know a woman who may be suitable for handling diplomatic matters with more tact than you or I.” Cassandra nodded in approval. “Apart from that, we aren’t ready. We have no leader, no numbers, and now no chantry support.” Cassandra sighed and turned to her.

“We have no choice; we must act now.” The seeker turned to look at Aqun, “with you at our side.”

“I’m not exactly the prettiest poster boy, Cassandra, and I doubt having a blood mage in your ranks is going to help matters with the chantry.”

“I admit your… _predicament_ is not outstanding,” Leliana countered, “but more has been done with less, I have seen it. You are a mark of hope, and if we carefully contain news of your less beneficial attributes, I’m sure you will be a great benefit to our cause.” Aqun stood silent, his brain trying and failing to absorb what was happening at this very moment.

“Help us fix this before it’s too late.” Cassandra held out her hand to him. He raised his own hand, faltered, and then placed it in hers and shook. The two women smiled.

 

“Excellent, I will begin preparations. You may take the cabin you woke in as your lodgings.” Leliana pulled another piece of parchment from the pile to scribble on, this one covered in an assortment of boxes and lines. “Now I know it may be soon, Aqun, but once we are set up we will start looking for survivors. Were you with anyone that day at the Temple? Anyone we could contact or search for?” Aqun almost answered before pausing. Of course there were people they could search for, the one person he always searched for in dark times; His sister. Katari had given up everything she had for him over and over, and she would do it again in a heartbeat to know he was safe and happy. Every time she sold something she loved, or took a job she didn’t agree with so he could eat, Aqun felt her die a little inside. Their constant running from mage hunters, her constant sacrifices for him to further his magical skills, the amount of times she risked her life so he was safe. For once in her life, now he was gone, she had a way out. He just didn’t have the heart to take that from her.

“No.” Aqun replied, “No, I was alone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, and let me know what you think! I'm trying to write roughly the same scenes for his as Katari so you can see how the two completely differ despite being so close and similar.
> 
> As always please let me know what you think!


	3. III - The Paths We Forge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aqun attempts to help out at The Crossroads

“Corporal Vale said you needed help?” Aqun tried to put on his best smile as he walked towards the hunter, the man did not return the favour.

“Not from you.” The man stood and attempted to square up to Aqun, which proved to be rather difficult as the qunari stood a foot taller than him. “We’ve had enough trouble ‘round here.” Aqun raised an eyebrow in response.

“I wasn’t aware my assistance would be classified as a troublesome act.” In the distance he could see Varric and Solas aiding refugees, whilst Cassandra discussed something with a nearby Inquisition guard.

“Your lot are always causing trouble, got a brother back in Kirkwall who told me all about what your kind like to do; killing innocents, stealing family members in the dead of night, you’d burn this village to the ground given half the chance.”

“All your décor is at least two ages out of date, burning down the village would probably be an improvement.”

 

The man reared back to throw a fist in Aqun’s direction just as the Seeker arrived, her tall form stepping in between the two men.

“I leave you alone for _five minutes_ , Aqun, and already you have started quarrelling with the locals.” Cassandra snapped as she looked at him from over her shouler.

“All I did was ask if this gentleman needed help, its not my fault he proceeded to insult me.”

“Is this true?” Cassandra turned her gaze towards the hunter in front of her.

“We don’t need his kind ‘round here, don’t care if he’s with the Inquisition. Fuckin’ oxman.”

“See?” Aqun shot his hand over the shoulder of Cassandra to point at the man but she batted it down. The woman let out a loud sigh before answering.

“I will have you know that, no matter what his kind may be, this man is the Herald of Andraste.” Aqun shot the man a grin from behind Cassandra, “I will also have you know that he is here to help, not be interrogated for parts of himself that he cannot change.” Aqun pulled off his left hand glove to flash his hand at the hunter.

“The mark! Oh- Well- I was unaware that the Herald was a- a-“ The man in front of Cassandra began to babble.

“An _oxman,_ as you put it? That is to be expected. Little has been released regarding the personal appearance or background of the Herald, we were looking to make a _tactful_ announcement.”

“I- yes. I- I’m sorry, my lady, if I have caused you any grievance.”

“You are fine, it is settled. What is it you require assistance with?” Cassandra shooed Aqun away before he could make some inflammatory comment.

 

Aqun hopped down from the elevated stone level and strode across the green banks of The Crossroads, the winter sun catching the surface of the morning dew layered across the grass he walked upon.  The mage wandered over to where Varric was handing out blankets, all craftily emblazoned with the Inquisition logo; just in case people needed to know who was helping around here. The dwarf turned to him and smiled before passing the last blanket to a nearby child, who quickly scuttled off to hide between two wooden huts.

“Well hello there, oh might Herald, care to help a lowly servant shift some boxes?” Varric bowed deeply before gesturing to the crates by his side. Aqun puffed up his chest and lifted his chin.

“Yes, yes, your saviour has arrived, no need to hold back the tears. I expect nothing less than for my humble servants to weep in the glory of my presence!” Aqun lifted a foot up to rest on the crate, causing him to lunge deeply. “I’m thinking when they carve my likeness in marble I shall be posed like this, what do you think?” He turned his head to the sky and jutted his chin out comically.

“Oh, maker! Stop, I cannot take it any longer, you are just too beautiful!” Varric shielded his eyes dramatically as if Aqun had suddenly erupted into flames. A sharp cough behind Aqun alerted them to Solas’ presence.

“Ah, another mere peasant come to bask in my glory. Tell me, Solas; do you think I look better if I lunge lower?” Aqun widened his stance, the foot on the box hitting the back of his thigh.

“I think you look ridiculous, if you want my opinion.”

“The heresy!” Varric called out, a laugh erupting as he finished the last syllable.

“Yeah, come on Solas, I may be a made up religious icon created by a heretical organisation to aid in the turning of the people towards our cause, but I do have _feelings_.” Aqun stopped lunging and turned to the elf, wiping an imaginary tear from his eye. “At least be constructive with your criticism.”

“I apologise, perhaps the lunging was too much.”

“But my face was good?” A smile crept onto the elf’s lips.

“Well, now I do believe you are fishing for compliments.” Aqun laughed and gave him a light pat on the shoulder before bending down to pick up a box.

 

Cassandra jumped off the elevated stone walkway and strode towards them.

“We are to kill twenty rams; they can be found up the hill.” She turned to Aqun and gestured for him to put the crate back down. “Food is scarce so we best finish this by nightfall.”

“Are we seriously going to help that guy? He was a tool.”

“Look, Aqun, some people are not going to like you; but he has a good cause, the food will feed the whole village for a time until we can implement regular hunting schedules.” Aqun rolled his eyes before nodding.

“Imagine what his reaction would have been if he had found out I was a blood mage.” The whack to his bicep by Cassandra’s palm came quicker than expected.

“Do- Not- Say- Those- Words- Out- Loud!” With each syllable came another slap as Cassandra swatted his arm with the back of her hand, ending with a long finger pointed into his face. “How many times do I have to tell you, Aqun?”

 “Someone is going to find out eventually!”

“Preferably not when we are in a village full of people who would happily burn you at the stake for entertainment.” Aqun blinked at her before smiling.

“Cassandra,” he put a hand on her shoulder, “I didn’t know you cared about me.” The noise that came out of her mouth in response was pure disgust.

“Don’t get it twisted, I just want the rift closed.” She shook him off before leading the group, beginning their trek up the hill, and back to camp.

 

They were safely away from the village when Varric began to speak, the long grass coming up to his waist as they hiked through open fields.

“So, Seeker, what’s so wrong with blood magic?” Aqun turned to see the dwarf smiling, his thinly veiled attempt at goading Cassandra into a rant clearly being his form of entertainment for the afternoon.

“Varric, surely even _you_ know it goes against everything the maker teaches to allow blood magic to be practiced.” Aqun rolled his eyes.

“I’m pretty sure prostitution was also somewhere on that list, but I have seen enough men of the cloth in the pearl to know the rules can happily be bent.” The dwarf returned.

“I didn’t know you were a sympathiser, Varric.” Solas piped up from the back.

“I’ve seen it have its uses, Daisy was always a bit of a loose cannon but Hawke… politely dabbled, and she’s still all in one piece, from what I know; and it always got the job done.”

“What about you, Solas?” Cassandra briefly gazed over her shoulder to look at Solas. “What are your thoughts on blood magic?” Solas cleared his throat before speaking.

“A sword is not to blame for running a man through, neither is blood magic for being used to harm; it is a tool like any other, and it can be used for both good and evil, depending on the wielder.”

“How _diplomatic_ of you.”

“I am only speaking the truth, Seeker.” Cassandra grunted.

“Good to know I’m surrounded by people who don’t find me abhorrent.” Aqun smiled to himself, “Except for Cassandra, but at least she’s made it very clear.”

“I do not find _you_ abhorrent Aqun, I find your practices so, there is a difference.”

“That difference being?” Cassandra slowly rolled her head from one side of her neck to the other.

“I respect you, but not your _tools_ , as Solas put it. I just simply do not trust something that has the ability to warp the minds of men, or turn you into an abomination at the drop of a hat.”

“Oh trust me, I have far more restraint than I let on.” Varric smirked.

“Oh really?  You ate all the cakes Scout Harding gave you before we had even made it down the hill.” The dwarf jabbed at Aqun’s belly playfully.

“You caught me, I’m actually possessed by a hunger demon. Quick, Cassandra, run me through before I consume you all!” Aqun held his hands out and started gnashing his teeth, causing the Seeker to shoot him a disgusted look.

“Do not joke about that.” She spat. The qunari sighed.

“Okay, I will add it to the list, alongside: pushing Varric off a cliff and seeing how many times he bounces, giving Solas a mullet with the blood of our enemies, and- ah shit, what was the latest one?”

“I believe it was attempting to reanimate dead toads, to start a ‘jumping, undead plague’, unless I am to be corrected.” Solas quipped.

“Ah yes, no adding necromancy to my rather short list of talents, got it.” Cassandra rolled her eyes before looking over to Aqun and shooting him _another_ disgusted look. But the man simply grinned back at her, and he could swear he saw her return the gesture as she turned her head back towards the incline.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting up relationships is hard when you just want to get to the nitty-gritty.
> 
> Thanks for waiting and sorry for the short chapter, its crunch time at uni! 
> 
> I'm not too sure about this, so please let me know what you think!


	4. IV - The Impressions We Make (For Ashruma)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Inquisiton finds themselves some new recruits.

The Iron Bull hadn’t expected to be accepted so readily, that much was true. He had heard rumours of the Herald of Andraste, but when Aqun (as he had now learnt his name to be) strode, or rather skipped, onto the battlefield and melted a handful of venatori without so much as a flick of his wrist, Bull figured he would face at least a small amount of resistance from the leader. But when he turned to him, face painted with a smirk as he told him he was a Qunari spy, the man simply blinked at him a few times before shrugging his shoulders. “You know what they say, keep your friends close-“

“I don’t think they meant that about the ears and eyes of opposing countries.” A dwarf was sat leisurely on a rock a few feet away, seeming as wholly apathetic to the situation as the Herald was.

“I think more care should be put into who we allow into your inner circle, Aqun.” A tall human stood near Krem, scanning over The Chargers’ documentation as if she would find ‘by signing this you allow us to murder the Herald of Andraste’ scrawled into the fine print.

 

“Okay Seeker, lets review-“ Aqun turned to face his group, “Varric, you are considered an accomplice in _what_ exactly?”

“That’s just because I have been acquainted with the Champion of Kirkwall, I’ll have you know I’m guilty only by association!” The dwarf, Varric apparently, wagged a finger at the red haired qunari.

“If that helps you sleep at night, so be it. Sera, what organisation are you with?”

“Red Jennys; sticking it to bad people, helping out the good and all that tosh.”

“So an illegal organisation, then. Solas, you ready to tell us where you came from?” The elf in the back rows of the Herald’s group stopped examining the nearby flora to throw a simple “No.” vaguely in Aqun’s direction.

“Fair enough, and then we have you, Seeker, the woman who has threatened to murder me on multiple occasions.” Cassandra visibly prickled at that, raising a hand to punctuate her point, face slightly red, before dropping it. Bull figured this was an argument they had all too often. “So, all things considered, adding a Qunari spy isn’t exactly going to muddy the waters.”

 

Aqun turned back to face the Iron Bull, his eye level coming up to just his chin. It pleased Bull slightly that he could look down on the blood mage, if only ever so slightly, it was only back on the streets of Seheron that he had ever met someone that towered over him; a fact that acted as a connection to home, albeit a tenuous one. The herald was tall, it had to be said, but lanky, bones sticking out awkwardly where muscles should; definitely the runt of whatever litter he crawled out of. The mass of red curls sat atop his head didn’t help the situation, the haircut tightly cropped on the sides, causing him to resemble a walking matchstick. Bull smiled down at him. The Herald smiled back.

 

*

 

The camp they constructed in the wilderness was small at best, the trees encircling them coming closer than Bull would have liked to the campfire, but the others didn’t seem to mind; After walking the whole day it seems they were just happy to have somewhere to rest their heads. Everyone seemed to have a purpose in the group. Cassandra, being the second tallest, threw ropes over the low hanging branches to support the tents, whilst Aqun scrambled up the canopy to secure a piece of tarpaulin to provide a few precious moments should it start raining again. Solas and Sera cleared the forest floor, scraping the mush of dead leaves away to reveal grass in its place; Varric sat in the corner, peeling potatoes he had found in an abandoned shack earlier that day. Everyone had a job, it seemed, except for Bull, and he stood in the corner of the campsite awkwardly, hoping his examination of the tree next to him didn’t look too forced.

 

“Hey, tiny.” A voice interrupted his thoughts and he turned to look at Varric behind him.

“Who, me?” The dwarf nodded and Bull walked over to where he perched.

“These guys always forget the fire, get everything ready and then we’re spending three hours in the dark scrabbling around for dry wood, would you mind…?” The Iron Bull looked up at the sky, it was almost sunset, Varric wasn’t lying.

“Sure, always good to be useful.” He turned on his heels and strode into the forest around him, grateful to be away from the group he had so readily joined; they may have accepted Aqun’s decision but there were some who certainly didn’t agree with it.  

 

It wasn’t until he was about twenty minutes in to searching that The Iron Bull realised that he hadn’t brought his axe, the line of his back where the weapon usually hung feeling strangely bare. He picked up another piece of wood before dropping it; collecting dry firewood on the Storm Coast unsurprisingly sounds just as hard as he was finding it. Under his arm he had enough for a small fire at most, and definitely not enough to pass the night, unless they rationed it to a small twig each. The sun had just finished setting, and although he could still hear the booming laugh of Sera (as Bull gathered she flung _something_ at Solas, from his loud, disgusted reaction) the forest began to feel a very lonely place. He pressed forward, ripping a large slab of bark off a dry nearby tree as he passed. It was quiet, Bull was at peace.

 

The small clearing he came to was drier than the last. The Iron Bull looked up to examine the canopy, but darkness had fallen, and instead was greeted by black where stars should be. He squinted at the floor. It was littered with twigs and branches, enough to make a fire for sure, all seemingly dry. He bent down to pick up the first log. He should have known it was a trap, he thought, as the unnatural snap of a twig above him alerted him to another presence. He should probably do something about it, he mused as he turned to face the canopy, but too slow; the two feet taking purchase on his back and sending him forward, only enough time to turn and face his attacker before he hit the ground face up. A thin, cold line pressed against his throat. “Where is he?” the voice of the figure above him was a softer tone than he imagined, and as his eyes adjusted to the dark he saw the face of a female qunari scowling down at him, fire in her eyes. His body reacted quicker than his thoughts could, his arm coming wide to slap her right arm up as he buckled the left with his other, using the momentum to throw her off just as she took a swipe with her blade.

 

She feigned a lunge forward and Bull moved out the way just in time to dodge her second, but suddenly she was behind him and had kicked his weak ankle in just the right place, her weight on his back causing them to tumble to the forest floor. He only just dodged the second swipe with her knife. “Where is he?” The request was louder now, her arm pushing his horns into the earth as she straddled him, “Do you not speak _fucking_ common? _Tal-vashoth ashasit Aqun_?” It was odd to hear his mother tongue on her lips, her Ferelden accent butchering the softer nuances of the language as she spat the words at him. He didn’t reply, taking the distraction to flip his weight so he was on top, his fist coming down a centimetre away from her head as she rolled to the left. She growled at him. He snarled back. Her legs came up and latched around his waist, the pressure threatening to pop out a rib as she buckled his elbows and rolled away. “ _As-eb vashe-qalab_! What have you _done_ to him?” The Iron Bull lunged into her space and was able to throw a fist into her abdomen, but she didn’t react as he expected; instead of doubling over at the shock she pushed backwards, escaping his range long enough for her to get back onto her feet. The Tal-Vashoth seemed to be used to fighting dirty, Bull was almost impressed. He stood and lunged again.

 

This time she was ready for him, but Bull read her stance and angled left, his weight knocking into her wrist and sending her blade flying as she spun, a second push off and he had shouldered her into the ground. Before he had time to stamp on her leg she had rolled backwards and was back on her feet, circling him again. Bull paused.

“ _Pashaara Tal-Vashoth_ , what do you want with the Herald?” His voice was low, gruff, and she seemed to falter slightly as she heard him speak her language.

“I could ask _you_ the same thing.” She swung low and he barely avoided her fist, it seemed she wasn’t just handy with a blade. He kicked upwards and she leapt backwards again, back into her corner of the clearing.

“I’m helping him.” The tal-vashoth laughed at him.

“You? Some lackey from Seheron? That seems like bullshit to me.” He lunged forward but she dodged easily, it seemed both parties were more set on talking. “Where are you taking him?”

“I’m not taking him anywhere, he’s the one leading us.” She darted forward on his last word, her shoulder colliding with his stomach just hard enough to send him onto his back.

“ _Liar_!” Her left fist came down but Bull caught it, pushing it back at her. His missing eye meant he couldn’t see her right hand until it was too late, and it wasn’t until the smaller blade pressed against his throat that he realised he hadn’t completely disarmed her. Her knees were planted painfully on his shoulders, her weight pinning him to the floor; Bull was trapped. “What is it your people like to say before they kill?” Her lips curved up into a smirk as the knife pressed deeper into his neck, “ _Taarsidath-an halsaam,_ cunt.” Her arm muscles twitched beneath her skin as she prepared to draw the knife across his throat, her left palm coming up to push against his forehead so she could press the blade in deeper.

 

Cassandra came out of nowhere. A snap of a twig was the only warning the Tal-Vashoth got before the Seeker barrelled into her, arms wrapping around her waist as she pushed all her weight into her, the momentum dragging the qunari with her as they tumbled across the forest floor. The Iron Bull stood and turned just in time to see Sera and Solas burst through the forest brush and into the clearing, Aqun quickly on their heels. Cassandra was just about to bring her sword down on the Tal-Vashoth when the Herald roared, leaping through the clearing to push Cassandra off the now pinned qunari. Everyone seemed to still, visibly confused by the whole encounter. Aqun was shaking, from rage or fear, The Iron Bull just couldn’t tell. The Tal-Vashoth slowly stood to her feet and turned to face the Herald, a look on confusion on her face.

 

“You found me, you—you actually found me.” The words came out of Aqun’s mouth as barely a whisper. The Tal-Vashoth didn’t respond, just continued to stare at the qunari in front of her. Solas conjured up a fireball and the clearing erupted into light. The Tal-Vashoth was slightly smaller than Aqun, freckles punctuating a broken nose, framed by straggles of red curls that fought against the braids they had been placed in. “I’m so sorry I didn’t contact you, I just, well I thought-“ The fist came out of nowhere, connecting squarely with the side of Aqun’s face. He reeled backwards, staggering slightly, and suddenly Cassandra was behind the Tal-Vashoth restraining her; to her credit, she didn’t seem to struggle. “You know what, I deserved that.” Aqun straightened. “That was fair of you.” Varric finally erupted into the clearing, Bianca readied in front of him.

“The fuck is going on here?” Aqun turned to greet him with a wave, beginning to speak but pausing long enough to spit a glob of blood onto the floor.

“Varric, this is, well this is my sister.” The forest seemed go unnaturally still. Cassandra was the first to speak.

“I’m sorry, your _what_?”Aqun smiled at her.

“So she’s a Tal-Vashoth?” Solas lowered his staff and leant on it.

“She’s fit.” Sera interjected. Bull turned to face her.

“She tried to kill me!”

“Yeah, still fit though.” The Iron Bull rolled his eye as best he could. Varric moved closer to Aqun’s sister, still being restrained by the Seeker, and as his eyes better adjusted he began to laugh.

“You? You’re _his_ sister?” The Tal-Vashoth smirked.

“You still wonder why I never introduce him to anyone?” Cassandra’s grip tightened on the woman as she spoke.

“Hold on a second, you two _know each other_?” The woman in her clutches let off a sharp laugh.

“Guess you could say that.” The whole group turned to look at Varric, even Aqun, who seemed to have been unaware of this new information that swirled around the clearing. Varric coughed, swinging Bianca onto his back before turning to face the group.

 

“I introduce to you, Katari Adaar, the undefeated pit fighter champion of Kirkwall, Denerim, and Amaranthine; sister to the Herald of Andraste.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this storyline, the Valo-Kas never became a band of mercenaries, and the name instead describes a group of pit fighters who travel together to take on local champions and set up tournaments where the money is good - definitely not the most reputable of characters.
> 
>  
> 
> I am a terrible person and this took far too long to publish. I was really stuck on this chapter and have so much going on right now with uni and other things that this really took a back burner. But its summer now, and I'm back!!! 
> 
> Thank you to all who commented and made me feel loved and appreciated, its really nice to read them and remind me that people do read this and do enjoy this.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is part of a series following the three characters of Maggie, Aqun, and Katari. You can read Katari's story in The Dragon and The Burning Man, and Maggie's will be along shortly. 
> 
> Please leave me feedback and tell me what you think, I love reading it and really appreciate it!  
> \- S


End file.
